


Before I Go

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Bunnyx has one last piece of advice for her younger self before she returns to her own time.





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Because Alix deserves more love, and Timetagger had a lot more potential as an episode than the writers allowed it to show.

"Hey, future-Ladybug, when am I gonna get _my_ Miraculous?" 

This. Is. So. _Cool!_  
Meeting Bunnyx was the most awesome thing to happen to Alix since her dad first gave her that watch. She finally had an answer for what it was, since her dad never elaborated. Seriously, all he did was show her that if you open the watch, it glows. Cool, Dad. Glow-in-the-dark watches have been around forever. What does it _do,_ though?

Now she knows, and she also knows that that watch will one day be the reason she becomes a superhero. Knowing it now, though, creates the most painful impatience inside her. Bunnyx is so cool! When does she get to be a part of the action as a non-civilian for once?

"As soon as you're as cool as I am, Mini-Me," Bunnyx shoots back, winking. Well, _that's_ helpful. The older girl turns around to leave, then hesitates before entering the Burrow. "Actually, hey, before I go," she starts, stepping back from the portal, "there's one more thing I should tell you, Mini-Me." Bunnyx walks over to the wide-eyed younger Alix and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust yourself," she whispers in her younger self's ear. "And trust your friends. They'll lead you the right way. Don't fall for fancy stories."

Still processing her words, Alix blinks as Bunnyx winks again, pats her shoulder, salutes the two other heroes, and leaps back into her own time.

* * *

Days later, Alix's head is still reeling as she walks into school after one eventful weekend. She waves to all her friends as she makes her way down the hall, but her mind is elsewhere and she's moving out of habit. She deposits some non-essentials into her locker, then turns around to see a crowd has gathered right in front of the door to Mme Bustier's room. Inching closer, she sees all her classmates are once again hanging on every word out of Lila Rossi's mouth—everyone, that is, except Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, and... Chloé? Since when did she spend time with that group?

She nears the classroom and, now within earshot, can hear Lila telling some story about Bunnyx. Naturally, her interest is piqued.

"I mean, what kind of dumb weapon is an umbrella? I _guess_ I can understand Ladybug's yo-yo or Queen Bee's spin top, but an umbrella? How lame. _I'd_ make a much better superhero, but my BFF Ladybug knows I'm already powerful enough on my own."

She doesn't know when she started growling. Lame? _Lame?_ She's just about to march forward and give that rat a piece of her mind when she feels a hand on her shoulder. At the touch, Bunnyx's words echo through her head:

_Trust your friends... Don't fall for fancy stories._

"Alix?" comes a soft voice behind her. Slowly, because she doesn't trust herself to not instantly attack this person, she turns around to find Marinette smiling gently at her. "You don't have to listen to her," she says. "She doesn't know what she's talking about," and winks before turning back toward her group.

She's seen that wink before...

"Hey, wait!" she calls after Marinette. The other girl turns to face her again, and Alix jogs toward her group. Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chloé are looking at her now with curiosity in their eyes. "So, uh..." She looks awkwardly at them. She knows as well as they do that she'd taken Lila's side over Marinette's. Why, though? What reason did she have to revoke her trust in a longtime friend who'd done nothing but help them all? She thinks back on the race she had against Kim at the beginning of the year, and the banner Marinette had volunteered to make for it. She glances back at Rossi, realizing the brat has done nothing to earn anyone's trust but spitball some tall tales.

"So is this, like, the We Don't Believe Lila club or something?"

They all laugh. "Something like that," Adrien answers. "Hey, did you hear about that new hero from the future this weekend? She was pretty cool, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was awesome!" Alya agrees. "I would have loved to have gotten an interview from her for the LadyBlog! Can you imagine how helpful that future information could be?"

Alix finds her trademark smirk creeping back onto her face. "Yeah, that new hero was pretty awesome! I hope we get to see her again soon," she says, hoping her voice doesn't betray just how soon she hopes Bunnyx can be back in action.

"Hey, Alix," Marinette starts, and there's a twinkle in her eyes Alix hasn't seen before. She doesn't know whether to be scared or excited. "What do you think it'd be like to be a hero?" she asks.

"Uh," she stammers. "I don't really know? I mean, if I were a hero—which I'm totally not!—I'd think it's probably pretty tough. Like, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to spend all their time planning what to do about this Hawkmoth dude, and that's always interrupted by his stupid akuma attacks. Honestly, I'm kinda afraid now that time-travel's been brought to the table. Who knows what other tricks Hawkmoth and his friend have up their sleeves? I guess... I guess if I were a hero," she begins, throwing another sidelong glance over her shoulder at Lila, "I guess I'd want to be the kind of person Ladybug could trust, no matter what. Because how can you take down someone so powerful and mysterious as him if you couldn't even trust each other?"

She doesn't really know where that all came from. Admittedly, she spent a _lot_ of time that weekend thinking about being a hero, but not really what she would do to become one. And—"Why do you ask?"

She notices the whole group is smiling at her now, and the twinkle in Marinette's eyes has intensified. Leaning toward Alix, Marinette lowers her voice and asks:

"How would you like to find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come have fun with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied<tumblr</a)!


End file.
